William Weatherby James Turner
by pingou
Summary: OC. Le fils de Will et Elisabeth Turner face à un important dilemme… Reccueil d'OS


**Titre : ****William Weatherby James Turner  
****Personnages : William III, Will & Elisabeth Turner**  
**Disclaimer : © Disney**  
**Résumé : Le fils de Will et Elisabeth Turner face à un important ****dilemme****…**

Note de l'auteure : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Je l'avais déjà publiée sur un forum, spécialsé dans les fanfictions PotC - L'Empress pour ceux qui connaissent - et j'ai décidé de faire de même ici. Voici la première partie. Concernant Will III, je l'ai fait gamin, ado, encore en train de se chercher. Je voulais qu'il ressemble à son père dans CoBP. Avec un petit coté Lizzie. A noter qu'il porte le nom de son père, celui du gouverneur, et celui de Norry(ngton) ! En hommage ! N'hésitez pas pour les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises... En espérant que ça vous plaise…

_William. Je m'appelle William Turner. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était important… Je suis le troisième. Avant moi, il y a mon père Will, le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, et avant lui, mon grand père Bill, Bill Bootstrap. Ma mère, Elisabeth Turner, c'est la Reine des pirates. Et j'ai deux 'oncles' : les capitaines Jack Sparrow et Hector Barbossa. J'ai la piraterie dans le sang, comme dirait Jack, et j'en suis fier !_

_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai 19 ans. C'est pour ça que je suis si excité. Un vrai gamin. Et puis, surtout, mon père revient. Après dix ans à conduire les âmes de ceux qui meurent sur les mers de l'autre coté. Je suis dans ma chambre, en train de me préparer. Il ne fait pas encore jour, mais par la fenêtre, je peux voir que maman scrute déjà l'horizon. De toute façon, elle fait ça tous les matins et tous les soirs sans exception. J'hésite. Est-ce que je dois mettre un chapeau ou non ?_

« William… Peu importe ! Avec ou sans chapeau, ton père sera ravi de te voir. Ne perds pas de temps avec ce genre de futilités ou tu va rater son arrivée. »

_Je me retourne brusquement. Ma mère est appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, et me regarde mi-contrariée, mi amusée. En plein mode majesté. Comme elle est jolie ! On ne dirait pas qu'elle a quarante ans passés. Quand j'étais petit, je me disais que quand Calypso avait rendu papa immortel, elle avait du faire un peu la même chose avec maman. Le temps ne semble pas avoir une grande influence sur elle._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon chéri ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude »

« Je ne suis plus ton 'chéri' maman… Je suis un homme maintenant. »

_Elle éclate de rire. Je déteste quand elle se paie ma tête comme ça. C'est vrai quoi ! J'ai 19 ans. Hector dit que je suis le portrait craché de mon père, le caractère de cochon de ma mère en plus…. Et il y a beaucoup de filles qui me tournent autour. Une en particulier, aux beaux yeux améthyste…_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? »

« Je rougis pas ! »

« Bon allez, dit ma mère en soupirant. Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Au fait, joyeux anniversaire mon Fils-qui-est-un-homme-et-qui-ne-rougit-pas ! »

_C'est moi qui ris cette fois. On s'approche tous les deux de la falaise. Soudain, comme dans mes souvenirs, une lueur verte apparait. J'observe ma mère du coin de l'œil. Elle est ravie. Le magnifique Hollandais Volant apparait. Et une chaloupe se dirige vers nous. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Dix ans ! Dix ans sans le voir ! _

_ Avant que je le réalise, maman a déjà sauté dans ses bras. Je vais les rejoindre. Je tremble tellement que ma démarche ressemble à celle de Jack. Je tousse un peu pour leur signaler ma présence. Mon père se rapproche de moi. Par les tentacules du Kraken ! J'ai l'impression de me voir dans un miroir… Et à ce que je peux en juger, pour lui, c'est la même chose. Même taille, même corpulence, même couleur de cheveux, même teinte de peau, même forme de visage… C'est fou à quel point je lui ressemble._

« William » me murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque en ouvrant les bras.

_Je m'y précipite à mon tour. Je lutte pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne suis plus un gosse, je ne suis plus un gosse… Je me répète cette phrase pour tenter de rester maitre de moi-même. Mais, déjà, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Les siens aussi. Il parait si jeune, à peine plus âgé que moi… C'est bizarre. Je n'avais pas fait attention à son apparence la dernière fois. J'étais petit… Mon grand père Bill, resté en retrait, me sourit chaleureusement._

« William Weatherby James Turner, s'indigne un peu sa majesté la Reine. Laisse donc ton père respirer, tu vas lui briser les os à le serrer comme ça. »

« Bien vôtre seigneurie, dis-je en appuyant sur le 'o'. »

_Je me dirige alors vers Bootstrap, qui me tape affectueusement sur les épaules. Papa nous regarde, sans un mot, et continue de sourire. On les conduit jusqu'à la maison. Mes parents sont main dans la main, Bill juste après, et moi, je suis derrière. Loin derrière. J'ai le temps de détailler le Hollandais. Il est beau. En fin d'après-midi, les embrassades et l'émotion passées, le sujet arrive sur moi. Papa veut tout savoir. Mes centres d'intérêts, ma vie quotidienne, mes projets d'avenir… Je lui dis que j'aimerai bien devenir pirate et reprendre le commandement de l'Empress mais que je préfèrerais l'Hollandais Volant. Un ange passe. Il cligne des yeux, franchement surpris, et maman perd brusquement toutes ses couleurs. _

« Mais tu es fou William ! La vie à bord du Hollandais, c'est souvent difficile ! Et puis, le capitaine, c'est moi ! Enfin, je veux dire, je suis immortel, je suis parti pour l'être pendant… »

« Je sais, dis-je calmement. Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Écoutes William. C'est une chance pour ton père d'être le capitaine du Hollandais. Il serait mort sinon. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas prendre sa suite. »

« Pourquoi ? »

_Papa échange un regard avec maman qui hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on me cache ?_

« Parce qu'en réalité, je suis mort. Je n'ai plus de cœur. »

« Je le sais ça. Le coffre est dans la chambre de maman et la clé est autour de son cou. Elle y fait très attention. »

_Il la couve d'un regard tendre et reconnaissant avant de continuer :_

« Donc tu dois également savoir que je ne vis que parce que Calypso le veut bien. Parce que le Hollandais Volant doit avoir un capitaine. Le seul moyen de me remplacer serait de me transpercer le cœur, comme je l'ai fait avec Davy Jones. »

_Je frémis d'horreur. Je savais que papa avait tué Davy Jones mais j'ignorais que c'était la condition sine qua none pour devenir le capitaine. C'est donc pour ça que maman s'était empressée de m'offrir le commandement de l'Empress pour quand je me déciderai à partir… Mais alors…_

« Et Maman ? Si je pars aussi, elle sera seule ?! »

« Allons. Je croyais que tu étais un homme ? C'est normal ! Un jour, tu devras bien me quitter… Et peut-être plus tôt que tu le penses avec toutes les demoiselles qui te tournent autour… Surtout Juliet Tia-Martynn… »

« Ah oui ? demanda mon père visiblement intéressé. Peut-être que quand je reviendrais la prochaine fois… »

« Il y aura une autre génération de Turner, compléta Bill en souriant. »

_Je les laisse dire. Dans ma tête, je vois une vielle dame, seule dans le froid à scruter l'horizon…. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'est vraiment horrible. Maman ne sera réunie avec Papa qu'après sa mort. Toute sa vie à l'attendre. Et Papa… même quand elle rejoindra son équipage, il ne sera pas libre pour autant… Je chasse ces sombres pensées et décide de profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour être en famille, mais je me jure de trouver une solution. Foi de William Turner !_


End file.
